1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel filter for an outboard motor and, more particularly, to a water separating fuel filter that is located below an adapter plate of an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those skilled in the art of marine propulsion systems are familiar with the use of water separating fuel filters. It is also known that various components of a fuel supply system for an outboard motor are subjected to significant heat emitted from an engine if they are located under the cowl of the outboard motor. This heat soak condition typically occurs when the engine is turned off after an extended period of use. Heat stored in the engine and its oil supply raises the temperature of components located under the cowl. Components of the fuel system can therefore experience a condition referred to as “vapor lock” in which liquid fuel vaporizes within components and conduits of the fuel supply system and the existence of vapors within these components create a difficulty for pumps to induce the flow of the vapor into an inlet of the pump. It would therefore be significantly beneficial if the major components of an engine's fuel system could be located outside of the cowl and away from the heat producing components associated with the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,835, which issued to Hansen on Mar. 9, 1971, describes a liquid separator and filter unit. The apparatus is intended for separating water and other foreign material from a liquid such as diesel fuel and then filter the fuel. It comprises a container having an inlet at its upper end for the liquid to be treated and means for subjecting the incoming fluid to the action of sufficient centrifugal force to separate water and heavier dirt particles from the fuel and cause the water and dirt particles to settle into the lower portion of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,890, which issued to Hurner on Mar. 24, 1981, describes a fuel water separator. The device separates water from diesel fuel and is adapted to be used with conventional fuel filter fittings and consists of a conical screen-like member which serves to separate the water from the fuel and in which the inlet providing the fuel which may have water therein is interior of the downwardly diverging conical member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,956, which issued to Kheyfets on May 18, 1999, describes a filter for separating water from fuel. The filter includes fibers rendered hydrophobic with a silane surface treatment preceded by contact with a cationic surfactant in an aromatic hydrocarbon solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,470, which issued to Clarkson et al. on Jan. 9, 2001, discloses a fuel supply system for an internal combustion engine. The system provides first and second conduits that draw fuel from first and second positions, or locations, within a fuel reservoir. If water exists in the fuel reservoir, the second position is selected to be lower in the fuel reservoir than the first position so that accumulated water will be drawn through the second conduit under certain conditions, such as when the engine is operating at a speed above the minimum threshold. The fuel reservoir can be fuel tank or auxiliary fuel tank of a vehicle or watercraft or, alternatively, it can be the housing of a fuel/water separator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,287, which issued to Wickman et al. on Jun. 26, 2001, discloses a fuel delivery system for a marine engine. A fuel pump is housed within the structure of a portable fuel tank. The inlet of the pump is located in the lower portion of the tank and an outlet of the pump is connectable in fluid communication with a flexible conduit. An opposite end of the flexible conduit is connectable in fluid communication with the fuel system of the outboard motor. A water sensor and a fuel level sensor can be provided in conjunction with the pump and attached to the pump in certain embodiments. A fuel pressure regulator is connected in fluid communication with the outlet of the pump and also located within the structure of the portable fuel tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,742, which issued to Wickman et al. on Jul. 3, 2001, discloses a fuel supply method for a marine propulsion engine. A method for controlling the operation of a fuel system of an outboard motor uses a lift pump to transfer fuel from a remote tank to a vapor separator tank. Only one level sensor is provided in the vapor separator tank and an engine control unit monitors the total fuel usage subsequent to the most recent filling of the tank. When the fuel usage indicates that the fuel level in the vapor separator tank has reached a predefined lower level, a lift pump is activated to draw fuel from a remote tank and provide that fuel to the vapor separator tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,871, which issued to Wickman et al. on May 21, 2002; discloses fuel reservoir mounted to a drive shaft housing of an outboard motor. A fuel system for a marine propulsion system includes a reservoir that defines a cavity in which first and second fuel pumps are disposed. The reservoir is mounted on the marine propulsion system at a location which causes the reservoir to be at least partially submerged within, and in thermal communication with, water in which the marine propulsion system is operated when a propulsor of the marine propulsion system is inactive. The first fuel pump is a lift pump which draws fuel from a fuel tank and pumps the fuel into the cavity of the reservoir. The second fuel pump is a high pressure pump which draws fuel from the cavity and pumps the fuel at a higher pressure to a fuel rail of an engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,603, which issued to Wickman et al. on Mar. 4, 2003, discloses a fuel delivery system for a marine propulsion device. A fuel system for a marine propulsion system includes a reservoir that defines a cavity in which first and second fuel pumps are disposed. The first fuel pump is a lift pump which draws fuel from a fuel tank and pumps the fuel into the cavity of the reservoir. The second fuel pump is a high pressure pump that draws fuel from the cavity and pumps the fuel at a higher pressure to a fuel rail of an engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,974, which issued to Wickman et al. on Apr. 29, 2003, discloses an engine fuel system with a fuel vapor separator and a fuel vapor vent canister. A fuel supply system for a marine engine provides an additional fuel chamber, associated with a fuel vapor separator, that receives fuel vapor from a vent of the fuel vapor separator. In order to prevent the flow of a liquid fuel into and out of the additional fuel chamber, a valve is provided which is able to block the vent of the additional chamber. In addition, a sensor is provided to provide a signal that represents a condition in which liquid fuel within the additional fuel chamber exceeds a predetermined level.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,239, which issued to Entringer et al. on Dec. 30, 2003, discloses a sealing device for a conduit passing through a wall. A device is provided for allowing a conduit to extend through a wall while providing a seal around the conduit. The conduit extends through an opening formed in the wall and the conduit has a first end, a second end, and a central axis extending within the cavity of the conduit and along its length. First and second protrusions of the first end of the conduit are shaped to be received through first and second slots of the opening formed through the wall. A resilient seal member is attached to the first end of the conduit and is compressible by moving the conduit out of a first position relative to the opening in which the first and second protrusions are aligned with the first and second slots. By moving the conduit away from its first position, the resilient seal member is compressed to provide a liquid seal which prevents liquid from leaking through the opening formed through the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,953, which issued to Torgerud on Apr. 13, 2004, discloses a fuel vapor separator with a flow directing component within a fuel recirculating flow path. A fuel delivery system for a marine engine provides first, second, and third reservoirs of a fuel vapor separator and first, second, and third pumps to cause fuel to be drawn from the fuel tank and provided to the combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine. A flow directing component is provided to inhibit recirculated fuel from mixing directly with fuel within the fuel vapor separator that has not yet been pumped to a fuel rail. The flow directing component receives recirculated fuel and also receives fuel from a second reservoir through an orifice formed through a surface of the flow directing component.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.